Outlandish
by Hasnadin
Summary: Deciet everywhere. naruto and Sasuke finds themselves in an outlandish world where they had to struggle for happiness. shitty summary, i know. but read it.M/M love, Yaoi, whatever gives you the vibe
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/n: yo guys, sooooo this is my first story I have ever published online but not my first ever real story. Just decided to finally post this after my sister decided that she would burn all my books if I don't post this, so here we are. My .Although I'm a little bit giddy…..,okay, a lot, but I am a little bit nervous about writing this because I have read other authors stories and I'm like WOAH and when I go back to mine, I'm like EEHHHH. Nevertheless this is it, enjoy and don't kill me, no insults okay? I don't take that lightly and pls give criticize politely, I don't mind that. Okay I have said too much, bye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke and I don't make money from writing this.( I had to write this because duh, I don't know).

Warning: AU, yaoi and smut.

Prologue

Konoha is a very prestigious city, known all over the world because of its strong military power , it's beautiful building , it's delicious food and most of all its wild vast of land of plantations and vast and vast of lands. The city itself is ruled by a mayor and although he has authority, his decision are often influenced by some group of people called Lords or ladies. These groups of people are often head of a clan or are given the title by the mayor himself, which is not common because its only if such person has done heroic deeds to warrant such position, that is why it is not common because such person is usually ignored by other Lords or ladies, which brings us to one man whose name was the cause of sneers and unadulterated hatred from lords and folks of konoha.

His eyes scanned the room nervously as he paced. The sick feeling that had buried itself in the pit of his stomach kept on piercing him from inside out. His blonde hair was unkempt and unruly as he ran his fingers through the tresses. He could practically hear his heart beating as the thump went in sync with the pants he was releasing from his already injured lips

"Minato", His head snapped towards the other occupant in the room. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. "You don't have to stress yourself over this matter; it will come and go and won't even remember it happened."

Minato sighed as his shoulders slumped in defeat but kept pacing around nonetheless. "You don't seem to get it do you?" He asked the other man who shrugged his shoulders uncaringly at his question. "This is serious, Hiruzen, very serious. The demon's chakra is becoming very threatening and it's not even at the weakeast stage yet." He stopped his pacing and decided to sit down on the wooden chair opposite the other man."Kushina is not strong enough for both her and our child and that is what is scary,Hiruzen, I'm terrified that something bad is going to happen."

Hiruzen watched the young man have a nervous breakdown. He humed against his cigar and a puff of smoke simmered in the air. He knew the implications of what was about to happen, yes the Kyubbi was dangerous and Kushina was pregnant and if there happen to be even the slightest mistake, the whole of Konoha would be doomed. He sighed. The blond was just being paranoid. They had planned everything since the very beginning so nothing would go wrong and at that time the blond was oozing confidence, certain that nothing could go wrong, and it makes him wonder if it was still the same man who is currently sitting before him like a wounded dog, which was very annoying because Said man was whimpering like a wounded dog. Oh Kami."Everything is in order, Minato, the police force , the ANBU, and everyone else are very much putting efforts to ensure that nothing goes wrong. So, you don't have to worry."

Minato, who had being fidgeting, stilled and released a long and thick breath but was not relaxed, "Have you spoken to the Uchiha?" He questioned

The old man released a sigh in return. "Yes, I have spoken with him and he assured us of his support." Hiruzen gave Minato a questioning look."Why? Have you not discussed the matter with him?"

The blonde haired man started to squirm on his seat while laughing nervously, " of course,eh eh eh"

"You haven't, have you?"

"Well, i..i was just…?. He trailed off when he saw that the old man had raised a brow.

"Hmmm, I thought as much". Hiruzen muttered.

"I'll….speak with him immediately,I promised". Minato spoke quickly.

"You don't have to promise me what you are supposed to do, Minato because it is your duty as the Lord of Penvera". The old man voice was stern.

Feeling desperate, Minato stood up and walked to the huge glass window. The view from up here was one of the reasons he had to turn the room into his office. He could almost see the endless forest of trees of Penvera and its apple plantations, it's beautiful lake and most of all its mansion. All this belonged to him, well it belonged to Hiruzen's great grandfather before it was passed down to him but besides all that it was his home now and will become his son's. Even after it was rightfully given to him, he faced troubles that he hadn't expected, troubles from the worse people you should never get involved with, The Uchihas, they had fought over the ownership of the estate claiming that it was their ancestral land and that it was rightfully theirs , they tried , and when you say tried, they threatened, almost burned down the apple plantation and Minato almost lost one his workers to poisoning , and he could not blame them, really, because Penvera was a place to die for, it had an apple plantation which was and is a lucrative business in almost all over the world, and largest cotton plantations that got other cities crazy over it and had lots of servants and slaves and a mansion. He was scared, really scared , of his family's life ,of the lives of his servants and slaves because he was a nobody and the uchihas could tear him to pieces and crush his bones ,literally, but what kept him going, funny enough was when he found out that his wife was pregnant, he was so overwhelmed he nearly fainted but then he saw her face, how she was smiling and how the servants were rejoicing with her, complimenting on how she looked radiant and swearing that they would take care of their child and so on. He was happy, he really was, and he swore then that he would not let the Uchihas take away the life he was enjoying with his family, so he fought ,fought hard and won eventually, which was funny because he knew the uchihas very well so for them to concede means they were up to something but they were not his concern for now , His wife safe delivery was.

He turned his attention back to the old man." That's the reason I called you here ,Hiruzen, to help me. You are the Mayor and must have dealt with similar issues. You are the only one that can help me ".

Hiruzen studied the young man and finally asked."You aren't scared of the uchihas, are you?"

Minato mouth fell in disbelief, "What?! No way".

"Does he intimidate you?, tell me so I can deal with.."

" . .What? ! I can never be intimidated by that….Wait!, are you saying you will deal with him for me?" His eyes were suddenly hopeful

The old man grunted an answer as he dropped his finished cigar on an ash tray. "Minato lets discuss serious business, hmmm?"

Minato's smile faded, "fine", he grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

In another part of konoha, there is a very large kilometer of land occupied by an infamous clan called 'Uchiha'. The clan was in their prime and was so famous all over konoha and beyond. The Uchiha clan was wildly known for their apple plantation and food crops, they had demands for their crops everywhere and was almost the richest plantation estate until Penvera's huge success which brings about an impending issue. How to get rid of the twig called Minato namikaze.

That had got Fugaku Uchiha thinking a lot these days; he really didn't know to get rid of the useless Lord. He had tried lots of things but it seems not to have worked. At first he thought he had weakened the idiot but he was wrong which was annoying because he had never been wrong before. His assumptions had always been right but he guessed not because when he felt he could smell victory, his wife decided to deliver him the news of him becoming a father of a second child, he wanted to ignore her but his father Izumo, decided that they withdraw from the case then so his wife could deliver safely. He was livid then but a little bird told him something interesting and he was going to use it to his advantage.

A knock came on the mahogany door." Enter".

A man walked in and immediately gesture for a servant to close it which was done quickly."Brother, so nice to see you , working again, every day of your life".

Fugaku watched the man sit casually in front of him with no care in the world, "Madara, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?". He asked.

Madara threw his head back and laughed ," why? Are you not happy to see me, little brother?" he asked expectantly but when he received no answer, he pouted." Aww, look at me thinking that you'd be happy to see me", he received at blank stare, " fine, fine, fine. I just came to tell you that little birdie told me that blondie would be expecting his child soon, and that is today, he said that mayor visited them a month ago and although….."

"If that is all you have to tell me, then I suggest that you go back to your home, Madara, because I don't need any of your information". Fugaku interrupted.

Madara frowned, his expression telling that he was confused," I don't understand, what are you saying?".

"What I am saying is that I don't need your help anymore seeing as this information has been passed across to me a long time ago". Fugaku rested his weight on the chair and let it swing him around.

Madara's frown seem to have increase its intensity, "how did you know that?"

Fugaku smirked," why, your little birdie of course?"

Madara expression was blank," I see", he smiled and Fugaku saw that it didn't reach his eyes,not that he was concerned anyway." Well that is good, we have to see that you get penvera back,right?"

Fugaku hummed indifferently.

" well it seems like my visit is of no value, so I will be taking my leave", Madara stood up from the wooden seat ," I 'll have you know that, I, personally wish you success and if you are thinking otherwise, I'll also have you know that you have the wrong thing on your mind right now". With that, he left

 _Madara,_ Fugaku thought, _always cunning but I am no fool._ He stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, he was about to open the door when he heard the rustling coming from his window. Not bothering to turn, he asked," what have you brought with you this time?"

A lithe figure slipped inside the room, the figure walked towards Fugaku, and from the the person walked, you can see the outcome of all the years of training there. The figure stopped moving a few feet from Fugaku," why? Shouldn't you be worried about your pregnant wife, hmm?"

Fugaku bristled " that is none of your business, give me what I want or you get out"

"aww Fuggie is so angry, that's cute, " the figure lauged an d Fugaku was tempted to use his katana to design someone's neck ,"oh come on, don't tell me you can't wait a little longer? I'm sure can, our plan is already in motion, so what harm can a few minutes of relaxation bring? Nothing."

Fugaku inhaled deeply as he watch the figure slink unto his chair." Madara just left my office not too long ago and I'm sure he is still loitering around the house, so I suggest you make this affair a quick one", _or you will be in trouble_ , was left unsaid.

The other person scoffed," Tch , that old bat cannot do a thing to me, I have so much value, you know. He wouldn't lift a finger at me for anything in the world".

Fugaku wanted to rebuff against that, he wanted to tell that he had already told Madara about his disloyalty but decided to keep his mouth shut." I have important things to do, tell me so I can go", he really hated begging as much as he hated the other person but there was nothing he could do right now because the idiot was the key to getting Penvera.

The figure gave an exaggerated sigh " fine, get the assassin ready, Kushina is already in labor"

It took Fugaku thirty seconds to understand what he was told," WHAT!?" he yelled "why didn't you tell me that earlier ? he was angry, what was the useless swine thinking in withholding such information from him.

The idiot had the guts to laugh" Ahh..ahhhh, the look on your face "

That got Fugaku mad and before he could think, his hands were wrapped around the idiots neck squeezing for all its worth," if I find out this is all a joke, you will be dead before sunrise and if its true and our plan fails because of your stupidity I will eat you alive", with that he dropped his hands and the idiot started choking while struggling to inhale air, he turned to leave his office and heard the idiot say

"w.. you succeed I will b..be g..getting my reward. And I can't wait for you to eat me alive"

Fugaku finched, he could practically hear the smirk and smugness in those words and he was seconds away from wishing that he failed so he could kill the fool once and for all but he shook his head and decided that Penvera was worth it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Minato did not know how it happened but it happened, he was just waiting outside of Kushina's delivery room, then all of a sudden he was attacked by four unknown men,although they were skilled, he knew he could take them all but that was at the beginning because men seem to be coming from everywhere and before he could comprehend, he felt what he had been dreading all day. The Kyuubi has been released.

He abandoned the fight and ran into the room only to see his wife on the bed, unconscious, new born is been held by his worst enemy.

He quicky put up a defence stance, " what are you doing here?" he asked.

"such a sad way to end this, Minato" Fugaku said, the child in his arms was covered in blood, wailing with all its might." Such a handsome boy…."

"Give me my son"

"…pity, he won't see his father at all…"

"FUGAKU!"

"…..i hope he doesn't have your stupid hair,it makes me sick…"

The baby cried louder

"….but he does have your lungs…."

"what do you want?" Minato asked desperately, its not that he couldn't fight Fugaku, he could but he was with his son and he couldn't risk it.

Fugaku tsk," we have past that stage, Minato, don't you remember? I tried that before, it did not work….."

"You threatened my household"

"I did?, oh yes I did "fugaku cackled, "you know one thing I hate about you is that you always rile me up, make me talk too much, shout too much, do everything too much ,….but you know, I don't mind now, let me just humor you" He laughed again and this time blood dripped from his mouth.

Minato was already going insane,"what did you do,Fugaku, what did you do?"

"why, you know of course, I did the transfusion an now your babe is now the kyuubi vessel"

Minato ears were ringing, a life for a life, a life….his wife,Kushina. His mind was numb, next thing he knew he was signing a document, and was thrown out of the house with his new born son, whose wailing seem too have died down.

Fugaku couldn't believe it. He won. Penvera was his. And all he had to do was extract the demon and kill the idiot's wife, that was all he did. He felt life jumping and dancing but Uchihas don't do that, no, what they do when they feel exceptionally happy is to sing.

Two months later

The whole town was shaken by the Penvera's fiasco. Many people had been coming to congratulate the Uchihas, telling them that they don't know what they did by pursuing the namikaze from the estate and they were forever grateful.

Fugaku paid them no mind. The people of Konoha were deceptive as well as foolish. They were the very same people who encouraged the mayor to reward Namikaze just because he defeated the the uwagakure's general that them into victory. He was the one who was supposed to get the reward for leading the army into the war zone and coming out victorious, the idiot wasn't supposed to be noticed. But that was in the past. Now? His household now dwells in penvera. His wife is currently in the labor room and one of his servants just informed him that he had a visitor. He at first wanted to ignore the message but he decided to go and see the visitor and then give them a piece of his mind.

On entering his office, he suddenly wished he had ignored the message. He groaned inwardly." What are you doing here?" he asked stiffly

The person sniffed," why? Aren't you happy to see me?" the person chuckled" I thought since you won and all that, I should have my reward, since I am not getting killed, so I thought what better chance to collect it than now? So here I am". The person ended in that annoying cheering tone he despised.

Fugaku lips thinned, oh no not today, " Well unfortunately, my wife is in the delivery room and I am expected to be there as you can see. You may come back some other time for your reward, anytime you like but not today" _please don't come back at all, die on your way back_.

The other person laughed and Fugaku noted the change in the tone, he did not like it." That, is not of my concern, give me what I want now", the person snarled.

"And if I don't?" Fugaku challenged," what will you do, you have no power to your name, no wealth what so ever, but I have everything and nothing can stop me from killing you right now you worthless fool". He bellowed.

The other person seems to be unaffected, judging by the expression. Or lack thereof. The person stood from Fugaku personal leather chair and walked straight to him, with no fear at all.

Fugaku could feel hot air on his face and if not for his high tolerance, he would have thrown up his lunch.

"I don't have that kind of patience Fugaku. You know what I'm capable of". The next sentences were whispered."I know your secret." There was a purr." Every single one of them". A finger trailed down Fugaku's cheek until it settled on his groin in a full grab. Fugaku's heart beat sky rocketed. " I know your preferences and I know that I can fulfill your desires-", The hand found its way into Fugaku pants and grabbed him completely and started moving up and down his member." –very much".

Fugaku hard expression began to crumble and he swallowed, those hands were skilled and he almost choked on his own saliva when the hand squeezed the tip of his shaft.

"yeah, you like that?",for emphasis,the hand squeezed harder and tighter, Fugaku almost lost his footing but he managed to land himself on his office couch which he couldn't remember how he got there. He felt a weight on his lap and he looked up to find that the other person had straddled him. The hand kept it up and down movement on his member. He tried to stifle his groan but that failed him. He was stronger than this, he thought angrily, he was supposed to be lured this way but it had-it had been too long. He groaned again.

"yeah, let it all go, let go of the sress, you really need this, I'll take care of you".

Fugaku felt hot lips on his own and that's when he knew , then and there, that he was in trouble

He will never forgive the Uchiha for this.

They will pay daringly.

He will kill them all.

Every last one of them

For killing his wife

For raiding their home

For disturbing his peace

For throwing his son in the streets

And depriving him of what he should.

He will kill them all

For worst of all

Turning his son's life upside down

And making him

A MONSTER.


End file.
